Yugioh! DE - Episode 016
Spirit of the Oni Synopsis A demon terrorizes the Freshmen of Duel Academy. Summary A Series of Attacks During the night at Duel Academy, a Ra Yellow student is overwhelmed and defeated by a man in a dark cloak trailing sand in his footsteps. The duel causes the student to pass out. The cloaked man then stands above the student and as he turns around his yellow eyes flash. The next day, Kyle looks at his email at breakfast in a panic saying another Freshman was attacked. Cameron advises Kyle not loom over it because he will freak out about it for the entire day. Marlon says anyone who would go out to challenge that thing has been asking for it. Cameron agrees as they have been warned time and time again about "The Oni", and their fellow Freshmen continue to seek it out. Some of them go out to test their ability. Clovis is surprised Marlon isn't going to try to test himself against it. Marlon says he's brave but not stupid. He says "The Oni" is the one being attacked. If a person goes into a specific part of the forest, The Oni strikes. The Oni has not appeared anywhere else and isn't bothering anyone else. Marlon repeats what Lucy told them when they first heard of the The Oni: don't bother it and it won't bother you. Clovis wonders if it's a bully and Cameron says bullies rarely act alone. Maribel says Cameron is strong and wonders if he will try to face The Oni. Cameron finishes his breakfast, promising Maribel he's no intention of ending up in the hospital. As the day progresses, a curious Cameron goes to the hospital wing in the main building and sees multiple students recovering from The Oni's attacks. Raymond appears behind Cameron and questions if he's curious about The Oni. Cameron says that while he's not dumb enough to challenge the man in the dark, he admits his curiosity. Raymond advises Cameron try. He says that he knows Cameron passed his first exam without any help from his "Power Tool Dragon". Raymond says he's glad Cameron is finding other ways to win. Cameron says that his loss to Raymond was certainly a learning experience. Cameron then departs for his next class. As Cameron enters his next class, the students are abuzz and huddled around Maya. Cameron sits next to a disinterested Shaheen and asks why so many are surrounding her. Shy says that during breakfast in the Obelisk Dorms this morning, Maya declared her intent to face The Oni. As one of the best in their class, Maya certainly has the support of many to defeat the creature. Cameron asks if Shy is interested in it. Shy compares The Oni to nightmares and fiends and say she's had her fill of both already at Duel Academy. She's no intention of putting herself in danger. Shy does say that thankfully the Oni doesn't actually kill anyone. She says it's interesting through that when people recover they awaken with a new card under their pillow. Cameron asks if The Oni is now some sort of Tooth Fairy. Shy says she doesn't know and she doesn't want to find out. After class, Cameron finds Maya and asks about her intention to duel The Oni. Maya snubs Cameron and asks if he's jealous that she was given a special assignment to duel The Oni over him. Cameron doesn't know what she's talking about. Maya says that she was supposed to keep it secret but wants to rub it in Cameron's face. She says that the faculty can't have some student crushing all of the Freshman. Since The Oni will only duel Freshmen, Father Vin requested her personally to go in the forest and defeat The Oni. Cameron doesn't say a word and leaves Maya to her own devices. Maya Challenges the Oni That night, Cameron eats dinner with his friends and thinks about Maya and what she said about Father Vin sending a student into the forest to duel a thing that's attacking students. Cameron finds it all incredibly suspicious but he wonders if it's his place to speak up on the matter. Meanwhile, Maya walks in the forest alone, more scared than she had let on. The high trees swish with the breeze. Insects rattle and Maya can hear every crack she makes as she steps along the twigs in the grass. Maya regrets talking big but says she wants to prove herself the best. This resolve causes Maya to loosen herself and call out The Oni personally. She calls out over and over until a loud voice tells her to turn back. Maya says she's not going anywhere. Maya looks around until she sees two eyes glowing yellow. A hooded man steps forward and activates his Duel Dist. Maya assumes it is The Oni, and she is correct. The Oni tells Maya to turn back but if she does not she will be locked into a duel she can neither withdraw nor escape. Maya says she's not going anywhere. She demands to know who the demon is. The Oni tells her to duel and perhaps her questions will be answered in victory. Maya concedes that she's roped into this match. She says it was her mission anyway to defeat the creature. Maya activates her Duel Disk. The Duel The dark spirit draws and first Normal Summons the Spirit monster “Nikitama”. He explains its effect to Normal Summon another Spirit monster to the field but he doesn't need the ability...yet. He sets two cards and activates Continuous Spell: “Spring of Rebirth” which will increase the spirit's Life Points by 500 each time a monster is returned from the field to the hand. During the End Phase, “Nikitama” returns to the demon's hand because it is a Spirit monster. The spring then glows and gifts its controller 500 Life Points. She draws her five cards and draws another to conduct her Normal Draw Phase. She plays "The Flame Ruler" and commands him to attack directly. The Oni activates his trap, “Card Defense” promptly the illusion of cards to emerge and block the attack by discarding one card. The Oni explains that his trap then allows him to draw a card. The Oni reveals that he discarded “Dandylion” whose effect activates upon being sent to the Graveyard. The Oni then Special Summons two "Fluff Tokens" in Defense Position. Maya laughs are the little tokens, unimpressed that the big bad demon would have some cute cards in his Deck. However, she knows he will use them for a sacrifice during his next turn. She sets two cards as defense and ends her turn. The Oni draws and sacrifices a “Fluff Token” to Tribute Summon “Dark Dust Spirit”. However, a monster doesn't emerge. Instead, The Oni himself walks onto the field. Maya is baffled and belligerent, saying a person cannot act as a Duel Monster card. The Oni asks when he ever once said he was a person. The Oni removes his hood to reveal himself as "Dark Dust Spirit", startling Maya. reveals "his" effect that activates to destroy all other face-up monsters on the field. The demon spirit releases a powerful dust that dissolves all monsters that come in contact with it. The remaining "Fluff Token" is destroyed, and "The Flame Ruler" dissolves as well. With Maya's field clear of monsters, The Oni says he can attack her directly. Maya thinks about blocking the attack with her facedown, but she'd just be wasting a card. The Oni's arm is covered in sand that solidifies into a claw. He extends the claw that pieces through Maya rips her of 2200 Life Points. The attack knocks Maya off her feet. The wind is knocked out of her and she heaves. The Oni sets one card and he says that as a Spirit monster, “Dark Dust Spirit” returns to his hand. As such, he stakes a step back into the shadows and then gains another 500 Life Points by the power of the spring. The Oni says he doesn't like to wait but he will give Maya the time she needs to catch her breath. Maya gets back to her feet, clutching her chest in pain. She struggles but slowly resumes normal breath inhalation. Maya says she's never felt such pain in a duel before, and she doesn't know how it's possible. Maya says she doesn't care if she's facing a person or a duel spirit. She's determined not to feel that pain again. She draws and remarks on her strategy to bring back "The Flame Ruler" and summon "Tyrant Dragon" in her hand. However, the dragon would instantly be destroyed by "Dark Dust Spirit's" effect and she'd be prey to a direct attack and lose. Even though her opponent doesn't have any means to summon "Dark Dust Spirit" at the moment, she believes his facedown cards will award him the tools to do so. Maya says until she draws the right card to stop "Dark Dust Spirit's" effect, she cannot risk going for full power without any defense. Maya Normal Summons “Paladin of Felgrand” and she uses its effect to equip it with any Level 7 or 8 Dragon monster, choosing “Darkblaze Dragon”. "Paladin" jumps onto "Darkblaze Dragon" and rides him with pride. Maya engages her Battle Phase and commands “Paladin” to attack directly. The Oni activates his facedown, Continuous Trap: “Limit Reverse”. The trap allows him to Special Summon any monster from his Graveyard with at most 1000 ATK, and he Special Summons “Dandylion” in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Maya has “Paladin” destroy “Dandylion”. Maya is relieved to at least put a dent in her opponent's Life Points, but The Oni now gains two more "Fluff Tokens"in Defense Position, two viable sacrifices for his "Dark Dust Spirit" or rather, himself. The Oni draws and tells Maya she can predict his next move. He sacrifices a “Fluff Token” to Tribute Summon himself, “Dark Dust Spirit”. The Oni steps onto the field and releases another wave of destructive sand and ash that destroy all other face-up monsters on the field. The remaining "Fluff Token" is destroyed but when the dust settles, Paladin" continues to ride "Darkblaze Dragon". She is completely unharmed. Maya explains why she chose to summon “Paladin of Felgrand”. So long as she is equipped with an Equip Card, she is not affected card effects. Therefore, The Oni will not be waging a direct attack this turn. The Oni concedes he cannot win this turn, but he delivers an attack with his sand claw that still destroys “Paladin of Felgrand” and damage Maya. This time, however, she manages to stay on her feet. During the End Phase, “Dark Dust Spirit” returns to The Oni's hand an the "Spring of Rebirth" gifts him another 500 Life Points. As the Oni steps back, Maya says she isn't sure if she's more annoyed “Dark Dust Spirit” or the "Spring of Rebirth". Maya draws and smiles at the card she drew. She first activates Continuous Trap: “Call of the Haunted” to Special Summon “Darkblaze Dragon” from her Graveyard in Attack Position. Maya says there is a reason she chose to Special Summon "Darkblaze Dragon" over any another dragon. She says that when her FIRE Dragon is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, its effect activates to double its stats. As such, “Darkblaze Dragon” boasts 2400 ATK and 2000 DEF. Maya then activates “Stamping Destruction” to destroy “Spring of Rebirth” and inflict 500 damage to Dark Dust. Maya orders “Darkblaze” to attack directly. The Oni activates “Battle Fader” in his hand to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase then Special Summon it. Maya activates her facedown, “Debunk” to negate “Battle Fader” and banish it. “Darkblaze’s” attack continues and The Oni's Life Points drop to 1200 as he is torched in "Darkblaze Dragon's" fire. Maya then sets one card and ends her turn. The Oni pushes away the flames as he draws to begin his turn. Maya wants answers as to who the demon is and why he's attacking her classmates. The demon tell her that she's yet to win the duel and thus has not earned her answers. Maya insists she's about to win. The Oni beckons her to try. Normal Summons "Nikitama" and reminds Maya of its effect to allow him another Normal Summon this turn so long as it is a Spirit monster. The Oni sacrifices "Nikitama" to Tribute Summon “Dark Dust Spirit”. The Oni steps onto the field and uses his effect to destroy all other face-up monsters on the field. Maya activates “Destruction Jammer”, discarding a card to negate the dark spirit's power and destroy it. The Oni compliments Maya on her ability to fight to the end but he remarks that it's not enough to overcome his power. The Oni reveals his remaining facedown, “Solemn Judgment”. By paying half of his his Life Points, "Destruction Jammer" is negated and destroyed. As such, “Dark Dust Spirit’s” effect resolves to destroy all other face-up monsters on the field. "Nikitama" also allows The Oni to draw one card, but he will not need it. The Oni engages his Battle Phase and uses his sand claw to deal Maya a direct attack which wins him the duel. The pierce from the demon's attack causes Maya to collapse and heave as she did before. She cannot believe she lost. The holograms all fade and the demon steps forward. The Oni walks to Maya, telling her that she is exceptional but not what they are looking for. Maya wonders who "they" are but she cannot think on it too long. The power of their duel causes her to finally pass out. As Maya closes her eyes, The Oni fades away into dust and the feet of a woman in low heels and legs covered by a long black cloak steps forth from behind the trees. The woman stands over Maya as the wind blows ominously through the trees. Maya can only see the woman's feet as she finally passes out completely. The Nurse's Office Maya then awakens in the nurse's office the day next. She jumps up out of her bed and the nurse is elated that Maya is alright. Maya wonders if everything was a dream, and the nurse says it wasn't. The faculty was called and they found Maya in the forest with a card next to her. The imagine she dueled The Oni and lose. Maya wonders about this card until she checks her pillow to see "Arkbrave Dragon". Maya doesn't have this card in her Deck. She reads its effect and believes that had she used the card in her duel, she would have won. The nurse says that The Oni tends to leave cards for his opponents, cars they could have used to win. Maya thinks that's nice but privately she's incredibly dubious. "Arkbrave Dragon" is far too specific of a card as it fits her Deck perfectly. It means that someone must have known she was coming to duel. Clarissa and The Oni Clarissa is shown in her room, putting on the last touch of her make-up before she starts the day. She collects her bags to leave her breakfast just as she hears a knock on the door. Clarissa opens the door and warmly greets Lydia. Clarissa and Lydia take to the elevators and Clarissa asks how another night of being The Oni was. Lydia says it's fun teasing the Freshman for two weeks this time of year. Lydia also confirms that Maya isn't a psychic duelist. Clarissa first says Lydia doesn't tease them. She terrifies them. Lydia defends herself, saying the Freshmen come to her and she gives them a chance to walk away every time. Clarissa also wishes Lydia didn't put students in the hospital. Lydia says it's the only way for her to test if they have a psychic duelist in their hands. Clarissa says that a psychic duelist sees through Lydia's power of illusion. Lydia is just getting carried away with her fun, and she's lucky they have a spotter that prevents other psychic duelists from locking onto her powers. When Clarissa looks up after briefly checking her phone she sees the face of Dark Dust Spirit in Lydia's reflection at the reflective metal panels of the elevator. Clarissa only responds by expressing her annoyance. Clarissa asks if Lydia gave Maya one of her Dragon cards, and Lydia says she gave her the perfect one, "Arkbrave Dragon". Lydia eliminates her illusion and then hands Clarissa back the remaining cards. Clarissa and Lydia begin discussing their next few Freshmen targets as they step out of the elevator. Featured Duel: The Oni vs. Maya Wright Turn 1: The Oni The Oni Normal Summons “Nikitama” (800/1800). He sets two cards and activates Continuous Spell: “Spring of Rebirth” which will increase The Oni's LP by 500 each time a monster is returned from the field to the hand. During the End Phase, “Nikitama” returns to The Oni’s hand because it is a Spirit monster (The Oni 4000 > 4500). Turn 2: Maya Maya Normal Summons "The Flame Ruler" (1500/1600). "Flame Ruler" attacks directly. The Oni activates “Card Defense” to reduce the damage to 0 by discarding a card. He then draws a card. The Oni is revealed to have discarded “Dandylion” whose effect activates upon being sent to the GY. The Oni Special Summons two "Fluff Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. Maya sets two cards. Turn 3: The Oni The Oni sacrifices a “Fluff Token” to Tribute Summon “Dark Dust Spirit” (2200/1800). “Dark Dust Spirit’s” effect activates to destroy all other face-up monsters on the field. “Dark Dust” attacks directly (Maya 4000 > 1800). During the End Phase, “Dark Dust Spirit” returns to The Oni’s hand (The Oni 4500 > 5000). “Dark Dust” sets one card. Turn 4: Maya Maya Normal Summons “Paladin of Felgrand” (1700/300) and she uses its effect to equip it with “Darkblaze Dragon” in her Deck. “Paladin” attacks directly. The Oni activates Continuous Trap: “Limit Reverse” to Special Summon “Dandylion” (300/300) from the GY in Attack Position. A replay occurs and “Paladin” destroys “Dandylion” (The Oni 5000 > 3600). “Dandylion’s” effect Special Summons two "Fluff Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. Turn 5: The Oni The Oni sacrifices a “Fluff Token” to Tribute Summon “Dark Dust Spirit”. “Dark Dust Spirit’s” effect activates to destroy all other face-up monsters on the field. “Paladin of Felgrand” is not affected by card effects while equipped with an Equip Card. “Dark Dust” attacks and destroys “Paladin of Felgrand” (Maya 1800 > 1300). During the End Phase, “Dark Dust Spirit” returns to The Oni's hand (The Oni 3600 > 4100). Turn 6: Maya Maya activates Continuous Trap: “Call of the Haunted” to Special Summon “Darkblaze Dragon” (1200/1000) from her GY in Attack Position. Special Summoned from the GY, “Darkblaze Dragon’s” effect activates to double its stats (“Darkblaze”: 1200/1000 > 2400/2000). Maya activates “Stamping Destruction” to destroy “Spring of Rebirth” and inflict 500 damage to “Dark Dust” (The Oni 4100 > 3600). “Darkblaze” attacks directly; The Oni activates “Battle Fader” in his hand to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase then Special Summon it. Maya activates “Debunk” to negate “Battle Fader” and banish it. “Darkblaze’s” attack continues (The Oni 3600 > 1200). She sets one card. Turn 7: The Oni The Oni Normal Summons "Nikitama" and uses its effect to Normal Summon another Spirit monster this turn. The Oni sacrifices "Nikitama" to Tribute Summon “Dark Dust Spirit”. “Dark Dust Spirit’s” effect activates to destroy all other face-up monsters on the field. Maya activates “Destruction Jammer”, discarding a card to negate “Dark Dust’s” effect and destroy it. The Oni activates “Solemn Judgment,” paying half his LP (The Oni 1200 > 600) to negate "Destruction Jammer" and destroy it. "Nikitama" allows The Oni to draw one card. “Dark Dust Spirit’s” effect activates to destroy all other face-up monsters on the field. “Dark Dust” attacks directly (Maya 1300 > 0). The Oni wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Maya's Duels